What happens when your bored
by slytheringirl114
Summary: What if, the wizards were staying in New York?, and they were bored. Would a bunch of demigods and possibly magicians change that? Also including Kane Kronicles.
1. Chapter 1

General POV  
Harry, Hermione, Draco, Ron, Blaise, and Ginny sat in a circle at Draco's summer home in New York  
"I'm bored." Harry said.  
"Wait do you guys want to meet my neighbors and play truth or dare?" Draco asked  
"Sure!" Everyone said.  
30 minutes later...  
The gang sat on the hardwood floors waiting for Draco's neighbors to arrive.  
"Your guests are here my lord." A nervous looking boy said. Draco nodded and motioned for them to come in. The door of Draco's sitting room opened and in walked a blonde girl wearing converse, an orange T-shirt. A tall boy with a dark tan came in and intertwined his fingers with hers. Following them were another crowd of people.  
"Ready for truth or dare? Wait we need to introduce ourselves. Well, my name is Draco as you all know, I am a wizard who just graduated from Hogwarts and happen too be one of England's richest men. Oh and we all aren't muggles so don't worry Hermione." Draco said deviously as Hermione relaxed.  
"Well then, I'm Harry, Saviour of the wizarding world AKA the boy who lived." Harry said proudly  
"Hi I'm Ron, I'm Harrys and Hermiones best mate." Ron said with a wave  
"Hi I'm Hermione, I guess you guys can consider me the brains of the golden trio." Hermione said with a chuckle.  
"I'm Ginny, I'm Blaise's girlfriend and I'm great at quidditch." Ginny perked up.  
"Hey, I'm Blaise I'm Draco's best mate, male model/wizard dueler." Blaise added  
"I'm Annabeth, I'm the daughter of Athena, and ladies Percy is my boyfriend." Said the blonde.  
"Hey I'm Percy, son of Poseidion, I defeated Kronos and Gaia. I'm great with my sword riptide and of course Annabeth is my girlfriend." The tall boy said  
"I guess its my turn then." A slender girl with brown choppy hair said."I'm Piper, daughter of Aphrodite and Tristan McLean."  
"I'm Jason, son of Jupiter, boyfriend of Piper. Oh and I can fly and shock you with thunder bolts." Jason said with an evil grin plastered upon his face  
"I'm Thalia, Jason's sister, daughter of Zeuz, I have sworn off boys for eternity and I'm a hunter of Artemis." A girl with jet black and electric blue said.  
" I'm Carter Kane, magician of the house of life, son of Osiris, and host of Horus." A dark boy with curly hair said.  
"I'm Sadie Kane, same as Carter but I'm the host of Isis." A pretty girl with red highlights and combat boots said.  
"Hi I'm Zia, Carters girlfriend, I'm great with a wand and I'm also the host of Ra." A tall caramel colored skin girl in a olive tank top said.  
"Well then let's begin." Draco said as he spinned the bottle. The bottle landed on Harry.  
"Harry, truth or dare?" He asked  
"Dare." Harry answered  
"I dare you to kiss Piper and punch Jason."  
Then Harry got up and kissed Piper and then turned towards Jason who had just gotten up and punched Jason in the nose. He then ran back to his seat next to Ron.  
"Truth or dare?" He asked as the bottle landed on Annabeth  
"Truth." Answered Annabeth  
"Would you rather cheat on Percy or eat a spider?" Harry asked  
"Eat a spider, I love Percy." Annabeth said earning her a kiss.  
"Aww" Said Piper, Thalia, and Sadie. Then Annabeth spun the bottle and it landed on Leo.  
"Truth or dare?" She asked  
"Dare."  
"Okay I dare you to pick anyone, but myself to join you in the closet to do whatever you want to do."  
"Okay." Leo answered and he grabbed Hermiones hand and pulled her in the closet.  
Dracos POV  
My blood suddenly boiled as Leo pulled Hermione into the closet. Why did I feel this way for the by shy haired mudblood? Who knows. They were in there for about 3 minutes before Hermione ran out and slipped. She fell directly onto my lap, it felt to right with her in my lap.  
General POV  
"Truth or Dare" Leo asked Blaise  
"Dare." He responded  
"Okay I dare you to get a jar of pickles and dump them over your hair while singing a Justin bieber song." Leo laughed.  
"Okay." Blaise said as he transfigured a rock into a jar of pickles and he poured it over his head while singing as long as you love me.  
"My turn. Hermione Truth or Dare?" Blaise asked  
"Dare." Hermione said calmly.  
"I dare you to sit in Draco's lap for the rest of the game and he has to hold onto your stomach."  
Then Hermione causiously walked over to Draco and sat in his lap. He then placed his hands upon her stomach and held her close.  
"Zia, Truth or dare." Hermione questioned.  
"Truth." Zia answered  
"Out of all the guys, except Carter who do you find the most attractive?" Hermione said with a smirk.  
"I would say either Jason or Draco." she said cautiously  
"Ginny, truth or dare." Zia asked.  
"Dare." Ginny said proudly  
"I dsare you to sit in another mans lap, other than your brother or Blaise for the rest of the game." Zia answered  
Then Ginny got up and sat on her brothers best friend's lap.  
"Herms truth or dare?" Ginny said slyly  
"Is everyone ganging up on me or something? Well I guess Dare." Hermione answered  
"I dare you to kiss the person you find most attractive in the room." Said Ginny. Moments later Hermione turned around and kissed Draco. "Oh I see you couldn't keep your hands off could you?" Draco remarked before he leaned back in for another kiss.  
"Thalia truth or dare?" Hermione asked  
"Truth" Thalia said softly  
"Okay if you had to pick someone to kiss from this room who would it be? Oh and your huntership doesn't count in this question." Hermione asked  
"I guess Harry or Blaise." She said quietly  
"Okay, Sadie truth or dare ?"  
"Dare."  
"I dare you to kiss Harry for atleast 2 minutes. "  
Then Sadie walked over to Harry and started kissing him. He started to kiss back and before long they looked like they were eating each others faces off.  
Then Sadie sat next to Harry and held his hand.  
"Truth or dare... " Sadie said motioning for carter and zia to follow her out.  
"We have to go too!" Percy exclaimed as he got up.  
"Ok bye. "  
"Hermione come and help me do the dishes. The rest of you work out here." Draco commanded.  
Draco sat down and magicked the dishes away.  
"So would you like to go on a date sometime?" Draco asked  
"Sure." Hermione said as she walked up and pecked him on the cheek and back outside.  
Meanwhile... Outside  
Harry bent over and picked up a folded paper. It read  
456-7893 call me sometime  
Harry quickly stuffed it into his pocket before continuing to sweep.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm sorry if this wasn't as good as you expected. I was kind of rushed and just wanted to finish. Oh and sorry for the late post. I'm also thinking about writing a demigods go to Hogwarts so if you want to help and give me ideas I will site you in my story. Just IM me or review**.


End file.
